


A Terrible Situation

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Terry needs a hug, The Government is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A sequel to A Terrible Day. Can Terrence be saved and the culprits revealed?
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 16





	A Terrible Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block decided to slightly unblock and randomly find inspiration for this fic ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383593 )

Henry closed his eyes, tears running down them, as he expected to be engulfed in the shining blue blast. The sound of the blast zipped past him and Henry swore he heard people yelling and some sort of struggle going on. Henry opened his eyes to see Right Hand Man trying to restrain his father.

"Oi, Terry! I need ya to stop squirming! We are only trying to help ya!" Right yelled, finally getting a solid grip on Terrence. Henry didn't notice his right hand lady, Ellie Rose, helping him up from the ground untill she spoke "I get that you've fallen for me, but I think you are taking the saying too literally." Henry only squeaked out a thanks, partly of embarrassment and partly of his exhaustion. Right's cybernetic eye switched to phone mode as he was speaking to someone "Reg, have an EMP ready to fire as soon as we get back to the station. Don't worry about me, getting Henry's dad unwired is more important."

Terrence struggled in Right's hold as Ellie and Henry walked towards them. Ellie couldn't imagine what Henry could be feeling at this moment. This Terrence was dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants, a far cry from a soldiers uniform you would see on a Government soldier or Wall guard. And yet he was outfitted with cybernetics that turned him into a soldier, marching to the beat of whoever did this to him. A bright green light lit over everyone as soon the four found themselves back at the Toppat Space Station.

A yellow flash blinded the teleportation room as both Terrence and Right collapsed. Reginald was quickly rushing with Sven and a bunch of other Toppats, most of them grabbing Terrence and taking him off somewhere, as the rest grabbed Right and motioned for Henry to follow. With Ellie letting Henry support himself on her, Henry followed to the med bay, being set on a bed as doctors started looking him over for any injuries. Right was just set in a nearby bed, probably there to wait out the EMP blast effect.

Henry felt his eyes close as he dozed off from exhaustion. Ellie ruffled Henry's hair as she pulled the covers over him, letting the leader rest. She pulled out her cellphone as she left med bay, calling up Reginald "Right and Henry are resting at med bay, no major injuries found thank goodness. I think once you all fix Henry's dad, he should be moved next to Henry in med bay. I'm going to pick up Henry's other dad and bring them here so whoever is doing this don't try a repeat performance." She hung up, quickly going to the teleportation room to meet up with Randy Suave Radman, Terrence's husband and Henry's other dad.

\---

Henry's eyes slowly fluttered open a few hours later. He must of fallen asleep sometime after examination. Henry didn't see Right anymore, which meant he woke up, but as he turned to his right, he saw his father asleep in a nearby bed. The glowing blue cybernetic eye was now red as Henry saw that his father was more relaxed. Henry sat up and placed his arm on his father's shoulder, being gentle but wanting to wake Terrence and check up on him. Terrence let out a mumble before finally stirring, slowly trying to figure out his surroundings before seeing his son next to him.

Terrence felt a wave of sorrow and relief hit as he pulled Henry in for a hug, tears flowing down his human eye as he started talking "I am so sorry my son, I am so very sorry. I wasn't in control and I couldn't fight back at the General's commands. You know that I would never-" Henry cut Terrence off, speaking "Dad, you have nothing to apologize for, you weren't in control of yourself. I'm just glad you are awake and yourself again!" Tears were both shed as father and son hugged each other for the longest time. Soon the duo was a trio, as Randy came running into med bay, pulling Terrence into a bear hug.

After many more tears were shed and apologies said, Terrence was sitting up on his bed with Randy sitting in a chair next to both him and Henry. The only thing Terrence really remembers of his kidnappers and his kidnapping is that they were military and that Galeforce was the one in his head controlling his mind. Most everything else involving that day and the days after was blur in his mind.

\---

Soon afterwards, Henry had set up a personal room for his dads on the space station as Ellie and Reginald had started planning on retaliation against the military. The high and mighty Government was looking far more like villains, especially since the Toppats would never kidnap a father from his own home and turn him into a mindless weapon. 

Henry and his right hand lady, Ellie and Reginald with his right hand man, Right, had a lot of work ahead of them.


End file.
